


Dreams I never Wanted

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Black Mercy, Comatose Ianto, Does it count as character death if it's Jack?, Dreams, F/M, Jack being Jack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Gwen Cooper, POV Ianto Jones, POV Jack Harkness, POV Owen Harper, Weddings, accidental friendzoning, heartbroken ianto, mindcontrol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Jack gets lonely and sleeps at Ianto'sThen he accidentally friendzones him because they love each other but they won't tell each otherThen Ianto is poisoned by an alien using a special poisoncan Jack save him in time?I got the idea for this when I was watching Supergirl and thought 'I could use that' and walla! Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading Coming Home, that will be updated soon

Ianto was getting for bed when his doorbell rang. He sighed. Who could be ringing at this unholy hour? He pulled his robe closed over his bare chest and went to the door.

On the other side of the door was Ianto’s boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto was suddenly wide awake.  
“S-sir? Is something wrong? Has there been a sighting?”

Jack smiled, his hands in his pockets.  
“At ease Ianto. Everything is fine. There’s been no sighting.”  
Ianto’s figure relaxed slightly.   
“No disrespect sir, but then why are you here? You never come to my home.”  
Jack looked at his feet, embarrassed.  
“Well the thing is, I normally sleep at the hub, but I don’t want to be alone there tonight...Can I sleep here?”

Ianto’s face softened.  
“Of course you can. My home is always open to you.”  
He retreated inside and heard the door close softly.  
“You can sleep in-”  
He turned and bumped into jack. Jack caught his robe to keep him from falling.  
“Easy there. I can sleep in the floor.”  
Ianto opened his mouth to protest but Jack put a finger to his lips.  
“That’s final.”  
Jack released his hold on Ianto’s robe.  
“Thank you.”

A little while later, Jack was laid out in Ianto’s bedroom floor. He laid with his eyes closed. A moment later he smiled.  
“Ianto.”  
“Yes sir?” Came the quiet answer.  
:You’re staring at me.”  
“Oh..Sorry sir.”  
He heard the soft rustle of fabric and he figured Ianto had turned over.

When Ianto woke up Jack was still asleep. He glanced at the clock. He had three hours before he had to be at work. He picked up Jack’s clothes and put them in the washing machine. As they washed, he played soft jazz through the house. He hummed along as he washed the dishes from last night. 

An hour later the washing machine need changed over. He changed it over and started coffee. A chin rested on his shoulder. Ianto’s body went stiff and a blush crept up his neck.   
“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” An American voice thick with sleep asked.  
“Eggs sir.”

 

Jack chuckled and moved to sit on the counter next to the stove.   
“Ianto when it’s just us you don’t have to call me sir. Just Jack will do.”  
Ianto looked at him with a soft smile.  
“Your eggs are done, Just Jack.”  
Jack laughed again.  
“Smart ass.”  
Ianto plated the eggs and handed them to Jack with a smirk.  
“Thanks. Now, where are my clothes?”  
“In the dryer.” Ianto said from the sink. “I washed them. Well except the jacket. I assumed it had to be dry cleaned.”  
“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”  
Ianto shrugged, washing the pan.  
“I was doing a load anyway.”  
“Well thanks.”  
“You’re welcome s-Jack.”  
Jack smiled and hopped off the counter. He stopped at the door.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?”  
Ianto turned to looked at him.  
“I already did.”  
Jack went to find the dryer. When he did, he opened it and found that only his clothes were in there.  
“Oh Ianto.”   
He pulled his clothes out and stood up.  
“Hey Ianto, do you mind if I use your shower?”

Ianto was on his way to his room when he passed Jack. He paused in the hall.  
“Not at all. Towels are in the linen closet.”  
Jack thanked him and Ianto continued to his room. He closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed softly. Jack just looked so damn kissable. 

As Jack was coming out of the bathroom, Ianto was coming up the hall. He was messing with his tie and muttering to himself. Jack turned to say and ran smack into Ianto. The Welsh mand stumbled a bit, his ears pink.  
“Ianto Jones, we need to stop meeting like this.” Jack teased.  
Ianto lowered his eyes.  
“Sorry. I was distracted.”  
“I can tell.” Jack said good naturedly. “Your tie is crooked. Here”  
Jack leaned down and straightened the tie. He glanced up into Ianto’s eyes. Something flashed there. Was that...Lust? Jack gave a slight smile.  
“There. All better.”  
“Thanks.:  
Jack leaned his shoulder on the wall.  
“You do look good in a suit.”  
Ianto flashed a smile.  
“Careful sir. That’s harassment.”  
Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.  
“Whatever you say.”  
“Come on you. We’ll be late.”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they got to Torchwood, Ianto went straight to the coffee machine, starting it. He waited for it to finish as he dusted the countertop. One by one; Owner, Gwen and Tosh filed in. Ianto brought them each their coffee, just how they liked it, and bid them each a good morning. He took the last mug upstairs to Jack. He Tapped the door frame lightly with the knuckle of his free hand. Jack looked up from his paperwork.  
“Come on in.”  
“I brought your coffee sir.”  
“Great, thanks.”  
Jack took a long drink.  
“Ahh. You are amazing.”  
“Well I do try.” Ianto said humbly,  
Jack chuckled and went back to work. Ianto turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway.  
“Hey captain?”  
Jack looked up.  
“Yes? What is it?”  
Ianto paused and licked his lips.  
“I..”  
Jack raised an eyebrow and folded his hands.  
_I love you._ Ianto thought. Ianto shook his head.  
“Never mind. It’s nothing.”  
He turned to leave again.  
“Ianto.”  
Ianto turned back towards his boss.  
“You can talk to me about anything you know.”  
“I know.Thank you.”

Jack watched Ianto walk away.  
“I love you too.” He whispered.  
He sighed and sat back. He wasn’t stupid. He saw the way Ianto looked at him. Jack thought he, o the other hand, was pretty good at hiding his emotions.

Just then, Tosh came into his office.  
“I finished my admin.”  
“Awesome. Thanks.”  
Jack took the paperwork and set it on the corner of his desk.  
“When are you going to tell him?” She asked gently.  
Jack stood up and walked to the window overlooking the bottom floor. Gwen and Owen were talking in autopsy and Ianto had likely gone back out to the front lobby. Jack sighed.  
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m waiting for him to make the first move….I’m just scared of scaring or hurting him.”  
Tosh came and stood beside him.  
“Jack, he loves you and you love him. He has for almost two years now and it’s helping no one keeping it bottled up inside.”  
Jack stared at her. She continued.  
“Did you know he was offered a job in London making twice as much as he does here? He turned because he’d rather stay here. With you.”  
“I had no idea.”  
“He decided not to tell you because he know if you knew you’d tell him to take it. He Didn't want to worry you.”  
”Damn right I’d tell him to take it!”  
Tosh sighed.  
“Jack you’re missing the point.”  
Jack rested his forehead against the window.  
“I know..”  
Tosh patted his back.  
:Do what you think is right, but if you don’t say anything to him soon, you may lose him.”


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, Ianto and Jack were the only ones left in the hub. Ianto began sweeping the floors, picking up papers that had fallen. After sweeping, he collected the mugs and took them to the sink to wash. He glanced up to find Jack staring at him. Ianto tried to concentrate,  but he felt the other man's eyes on him the whole time. Eventually he finished and approached the stairs.

“I need to wash the Windows in your office and you are blocking the walkway.”

 

Jack watched Ianto’s lips as he spoke.

“I'll help you.”

Ianto opened his mouth and closed it again.

“If you want to.”

Jack followed him into the office. Ianto handed him a rag and sprayed the Windows windows with cleaner.

“I didn't realize how much behind the scenes work you do.”

Ianto looked at him from across the room.

“I don't mind it.  Really, it's the least I could do.”

“Maybe you should get a raise.”

“That would not be necessary. “Came the reply.

Jack sighed.

“Ianto I know about your other job offer.”

“Tosh told you.”

It wasn't a question.

“Well I'm glad you didn't go. I'd be lost without you.”

The room was pen drop silent, except for the hum of the light. Jack looked over at Ianto. 

“I'm sure you could manage just fine without me.”

“But I don't want to. You are my best friend.”

As soon. As he said it, Jack knew he messed up.

 

Ianto felt his heart shatter . He cleared his throat. 

“Well I do what I can.” He said quietly.

He felt years coming. He had to get out of here before he broke down.

“I'll….be right back.”

He laid the rag down on a chair and walked out.

 

Jack's echoed through Ianto’s mind.  _ Friend.  _ He gave a dry chuckle. _ I shouldn't be surprised.  _

He went outside and sat on the steps.  **_Poor Ianto Jones_ ** _.  _ A voice in his head cooed. A woman's voice.  **_In love with his boss, yet the boss sees him as nothing more than a friend. His best friend. Ouch._ **

“Get out of my head.” Ianto screamed, his voice thick with tears. The Voice answer. It left Ianto alone, sobbing heartbrokenly into his knees.  _ How could I have been so stupid?  _ He thought.  _ To think he'd love back? He goes for the special and amazing people. Not the Tea Boy. _

He knew Jack would coming looking for him soon, so he wiped his face and went inside. He turned off the computer and grabbed his keys before going back to the office. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for making y'all wait so here's a long chapter!

When they got back to Ianto’s house, he made tea to calm his nerves. As he sipped his drink, Jack wandered around the kitchen. He stopped at the knife block and pulled out the butcher's knife.  
Ianto was on alert now, his mind blank. The only thing he had for defense was a kettle and the mug he was holding. Jack approached him slowly. Ianto backed up until his back hit the counter.  
“Jack-”  
Jack handed him the knife.  
“Kill me.”  
“What?!?”  
“Stab me.” He said calmly.  
“Jack- I can't -”  
Jack sighed and took the knife and plunged it into his heart. He gave a grunt of pain, and collapsed. Ianto dropped the mug and moved to catch him.  
He laid Jack on the table and grabbed a nearby dish towel. He pulled the knife out and pressed the towel to the wound, his vision blurry with tears.  
“Jack..don't you die on me damnit!”  
Jack's breathing slowed then stopped. Ianto cried out.  
“Jack!”  
The silence that followed was deafening. Jack was dead. On his kitchen table. He didn’t think it was possible for Jack to die. He always managed to escape death. Ianto’s heart pounded in his ears and he started hyperventilating.He was going to jail. There was a dead man on his table.

“Damn that hurt.” Jack said, struggling to pull himself up.

Jack?  
Ianto looked up, still trying to get his breathing under control.  
“How in the bloody hell?”  
Ianto pulled his gun and aimed it at Jack’s head.

“Ianto...Put the gun down.”

Ianto’s hands shook but he held his ground.

“Ianto please. Let me explain.”

“You just died. I watched you die!”

“Yes. You did. Please, put that down. Hear me out.”

Ianto backed away from him but lowered the gun.

“Look.”  
He pulled his shirt open. Ianto looked at his chest. The wound was gone.

“How? It's….gone…..”

“I can’t die. Well, I can but I don’t stay dead.”

Ianto was silent. He had no words. What could he say? He just watched the man he was in love with die and come back to life.

“I’ve been meaning to let you know. I had to show you cause there is no way you’d believe me if I just told you.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t have believed you.”

Jack sighed and looked at him.

“Who else knows?”

“Gwen.”

Of course Gwen knows.

“Don’t give me that look. I didn’t mean for her to know. She just witnessed it when I got shot.”

“So you’re okay?”

“Yes I am perfectly fine.”

“Good. Then I can do this.”

He grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked him with it.

“Don’t.” _Wack!_ “Ever.”Wack! “Scare.” Wack! “Me.” _Wack!_ “Like.” _Wack!_ “That.” _Wack!_ “Ever. _”Wack!_ “Again!”  
The spoon broke after the last him. Ianto dropped it and sat down, breathing heavily again and shaking.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“I had to show you.”

“I know.” Ianto said. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

Jack laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I deserved it. I’m sorry I broke your spoon. I’ll get you a new one.”

“Don’t worry about it, sir.”

“To late, I’m gonna get you the best damn spoon on the market.”

Ianto broke into a full smile.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

That night, when they were settling for bed, Ianto saw Jack’s arm. He inhaled sharply.  
“Damn.” He ran his fingers over the bruise gently.

Jack gave a lopsided grin.

“You have one hell of an arm.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m impressed.”

Ianto ducked his head, his ears pink.

Then Jack turned serious.

“Ianto, I’m grateful for you taking me in.”

‘I hear a ‘but’ coming.”

“But I don’t want to overstay my welcome. Give me the word and I’m gone.”

Ianto looked at him and was silent for a moment.

“No. Stay as long as you need. You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Ianto says quietly.

 

Jack said nothing. He knew Ianto was hurting and it was his fault. He started to say something but Ianto stood up.

“Good night Jack.”

“Good night.”

 

That night, Jack couldn’t sleep. He rolled off his pallet and stood on the balcony.

_I messed up.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates soon! I mean it this time!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Ianto kept his distance. From Jack. From everyone.  It worried Jack.

 

Jack approached Tosh, Owen, and Gwen, who were already deep in conversation.  

“What are we talking about?” He asked.

 

“Ianto. Something is off about him. He’s upset or something.” Gwen said. 

 

“Or something.” Jack says softly. 

Tosh gave him the  _ Look  _ and Jack had to look away. 

 

_ I did this...I have to fix it….but how?  _

 

As Ianto was coming down the stairs, he gasped loudly and cried out in pain. He fell and so did the mugs he was holding. They shattered loudly. He blacked out, hitting his head on the metal stairs.

 

“Get him on the couch!” Owen ordered in a voice that even Jack didn’t argue. 

Jack picked the Welshman up and laid him on the couch, brushing the glass out  of his hair. 

He moved out of Owen’s way as the doctor knelt down beside the couch. After a few minutes that felt like forever, he stood up, brushing off his knees. 

“He just knocked himself out. He’ll be fine. Just have one hell of a headache.”

 

“So he’s okay?”

 

“Just let him sleep.”

 

Jack sat beside Ianto as he slept. Ianto seemed to be struggling. His eyes moved under his eyelids. Jack smoothed his hair.

 

Suddenly Jack was knocked off the couch. Ianto stood tall, but his eyes glowed white. 

 

“Ianto?” Jack asked carefully.

 

“ **Ianto Jones isn't here.** ” A voice that wasn't Ianto said.

 

“Who are you? Where's Ianto?” Jack demanded.

 

“ **Who me? I am Seribial of the planet Krypton.** ”

 

“Bullshit. Kryptonians don't possess people.” Gwen says, drawing her gun.

 

“ **That is true. but I am not a citizen. I am what they call a parasite, more specifically the SRK.  We feed on emotion and your friend here has quite a lot of them.** ” It said.

 

“You leave him ALONE!” Jack yelled, aiming his own gun.

 

“Jack, don't. That's still Ianto.” Owen said, obviously terrified.

 

“ **I’d listen to your doctor man. I'm still in lover boy's body** “

 

Jack grit his teeth. If that thing wasn't in Ianto’s body, he'd pump it so full of lead it could be used as a support beam. 

 

:Come out and face me you coward!” Jack yelled, his voice close to cracking.

 

“ **If you insist.** ” 

 

There was a white light and a force that knocked Jack and Gwen to the ground, seeing as Tosh and Owen were already on the ground. 

When the light faded, they were facing a grey and green creature that was honestly scary looking.

  
  


WIthout a word, Jack emptied the entire clip into the creature, killing it. He dropped the gun and knelt by Ianto, shaking him gently.

 

“Ianto?” He whispered,worried. No response.

 

“Owen?” Jack looked up at him

 

The words they all dreaded came from the doctor’s mouth. 

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong…”

 

“What’s that?” Gwen asked, pointing at Ianto. A black plant had seemed to have sprouted in the Welshman’s chest.

 

Tosh’s eyes widened.    
  


“Black Mercy…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally kick starting the plot! Sorry it took so long!


End file.
